In recent years, the detection of hearing impairment in children has been greatly improved and children with this difficulty are being assisted at very early ages to overcome and cope with their particular problems. Electronic advances have resulted in transistorized hearing aids (F-M auditory training units) for use by very young children in order that their development can proceed along reasonably normal lines. The ability to hear through the electronic devices enables speech and language to develop more fully and allows the children to be mainstreamed in a regular classroom setting and tuned in on the teacher.
The aid devices to permit this development are, however, very expensive, ranging in price from $600.00 to $1,000.00 or more depending on the particular make of the trainer (aid). The aid involves the use of receiving sets which utilize crystals which must be changed by the child as he or she visits different classrooms or areas in the school facility. These crystals isolate selected wave lengths in the transmission. In most cases the child learns to change these crystals himself; but because of this need for change, the crystal must be accessible to the child. The aids are worn throughout the school day during lunch, outdoor play, gymnasium, physical education, etc.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a protective cover for a hearing aid of the nature described which permits access to the controls and to the crystals while providing cover against shock and any spilling of food or liquid. The aid must be worn on the chest of the user where it is in the best position for reception as well as to permit the corded hearing receiver and earmold to be in place in the child's ear.
In addition, with active children, the aid must be secured to the body to prevent it from banging against the wearer who is moving about as healthy active children are want to do.
Thus, the present invention is directed to a hearing aid case which can be readily manipulated by children as young as three years of age and which is secured to the body in such a manner that the child may run and play without hurting himself and damaging the protected device or affecting the functions for which it is intended.
Other objects and features of the invention relating to details of construction and operation will be apparent in the following specification and claims in which the invention is described and the manner and process of making and using it are set forth for persons skilled in the art all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the practice of the invention.